


Good & Evil

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Fandom, South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Park High are doing "Jekyll and Hyde", a musical thriller based on the novel "The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde" by Robert Louis Stevenson. Kenny McCormick and Kevin Stoley both share the opinion of this being their favourite musical so Kenny convinces Kevin to sing a duet with him for tryouts. Problem is, Kevin has no interest in being in the theatre and Kenny wants him to sing Lucy's, the prostitute, part of the duet while he sings for Hyde, since he is trying out for Jekyll/Hyde. Kenny tells him that he doesn't have to actually be trying out to sing a duet with him. However, the director says otherwise the night of tryouts.<br/>In the end, Kevin gets the part of Lucy, Bebe is Emma, and Clyde is Jekyll/Hyde. None of the three is happy about Kevin being the main love interest of Clyde's character and Kevin is especially unhappy to get a part regardless.<br/>Please note, this story has been discontinued and is no longer being updated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good & Evil

**Author's Note:**

> My school just did this musical (April 8-11, 2016) and I loved it so much. I got huge amounts of muse so I decided to do something about it and..this turned out to the end result. 
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing a first person pov and in present tense so, yeah, it's pretty badly written, I think.

“Come ooon.”  
“No, Kenny.”  
“Come oooooon! Please~?”  
“No, I’m not doing it.”  
“Kevin!” Kenny groans, throwing himself across me and my homework, causing my papers to go everywhere. “I’m begging you here!”  
“I know you’re begging me. And I’m saying no.”  
He groans again, getting off of my lap, then turns and takes me at the shoulders, starting to shake me. “Pleeeaaaasseee!”  
You’re probably wondering what’s going on right now, yeah? Or why Kenny McCormick is talking to me, Kevin Stoley- let alone begging his heart out to me. Well, let me explain. My favourite musical is “Jekyll & Hyde” and our school is doing that exact musical for our spring performance; Kenny /somehow/ found out it’s my favourite musical (I think he’s stalking me?), and now he’s trying to convince me to come to tryouts with him. However, the problem is, I really don’t like the idea of being in the musical- I have a busy life?  
“I have stage fright!” I snap at him, pushing his hands off of me, getting dizzy.  
“Bullshit! We’ve been in chorus together since elementary!” He seemed annoyed by me rolling my eyes. “Kevin, you do not have stage fright.”  
“Yes, I do,” I say simply, lying blantly, slipping from my bed to the floor to collect my papers. “Chorus is different, Kenny. I don’t have to try out for chorus, and there’s no chance of me getting solos in chorus. I don’t like being on a stage while alone.”  
“But you’re not trying out for a part, you’re just filling in for me!”  
“Yeah, that makes me feel wanted.”  
“Kevin, come on, please!”  
“Why me?” I cry, giving up on my paperwork and standing up. I turn to him and cross my arms over my chest, putting out my hip, “Why do you want to sing a duet with me? Why don’t you get an /actual/ girl to sing it with you?”  
“Because there aren’t any girls that aren’t trying out for a part that are even good at singing! You’re great at singing and you can hit the right range that Lucy has!”  
“But why can’t you just sing a solo? Jekyll and Hyde both have their own solos, you could just sing one of those! Why sing a duet with me where I have to be the girl?”  
Kenny takes my shoulders again, making me cringe- I think he bruised them, “‘It’s A Dangerous Game’ is my favourite song on the soundtrack so it’s only appropriate that I sing that! I know it perfectly! And I’ve heard you singing Lucy’s parts before!” Again, I think he’s stalking me.  
Now, I want to continue to fight him, I really do (like, really badly) but I’m not one to fight much at all. Besides, we were in my bedroom and I always feel like I’m in a corner when fighting at my house since I have nowhere to get away too. So, before I can convince myself otherwise, I say, “Fine. I’ll do it.” And before I can react, Kenny has his arms around me and me thrown in the air in a huge hug. “Hey! Let me go! Kenny, put me down!” I shout, flailing some.  
Kenny sets me down then kisses me on the forehead, making me cringe, I really wish he wasn’t so touchy-feely all the time, it makes me uncomfortable a lot.  
“Thank you, Kevin, this’ll be awesome!” He says with the biggest grin, stepping around me and going to my bedroom door, “Thursday after school, remember!” Then he leaves.  
I stand there for a while before picking up my homework and putting it away, I wasn’t in the mood for homework any longer. I’m going to hate this, I know it. And what sucks is I know I have a good singing voice, and I’m good at dancing, so they’re going to pressure me there because most of the people that go in on average aren’t so good. Though, Bebe is good and she is the main female every production, Stan is good at dancing and he’s okay at singing but not while doing them together, Wendy is a good singer but she has three left feet or someshit so can never have a part that does much dancing..Kenny is perfect at everything but since he’s always covered in bruises and missing days of school left and right, he never gets too big of parts. Though, I’m pretty sure he /really/ wants the part of Jekyll/Hyde- this is his favourite musical too, by the way. Gregory Williams, the British asshole, is also perfect at everything but he only tries out if there is a British character or if the story is set in England, which this musical happens to be. Oh, how do I know this all? My best friend, Bradley Biggle, is always on stage crew so he always tells me all this (Kyle also works lights every now and again). I never ask him but that’s not the point. 

~~~

I’m sitting in one of the plush chairs of our school’s auditorium with Bradley and Kenny babbling beside me when I notice something..surprising. Clyde Donovan is here. I mean, that wouldn’t be too surprising since his girlfriend and one his best friends, Token, were trying out, but this is surprising because he was filling out the paperwork. He’s trying out. Clyde Donovan is trying out for ‘Jekyll & Hyde’. Which is the most bizarre thing I have ever seen. Ever. I turn to the two blonds and point him out, Kenny says that he had heard around that Clyde was trying out but didn’t really believe it and Bradley is as dumbfounded as I am. After a bit of discussion, we conclude that it’s probably Bebe’s doing.  
Kenny gets up and walks over Clyde, starting conversation pretty quickly. After a moment, I notice Kenny point at me, they both look, Clyde looks confused, and then Kenny motions with his hand for me to come over. I inhale slowly as I slip down in my chair, looking at Bradley intently. I guess whatever Kenny wanted wasn’t all that important because he doesn’t try any harder and when he comes back to us, he doesn’t bring it up. However, he does have the paperwork for trying out.  
I frown, “Kenny, I told you I’m not trying out.”  
“No, but you gotta fill this out anyway. Completely. They’ll understand, don’t worry.” Kenny says, pushing it to me with a pen. When I take it, he frowns back at me, “Clyde is trying out for Jekyll as well.” Then he adds as an if an afterthought, “And he’s singing ‘Take Me As I Am’ with Bebe.”  
“Ooo..” Bradley cuts in, looking sympathetic, “That’s rough, man.”  
“Yeah, but..Can Clyde even sing? Or dance?” I ask, raising an eyebrow, “I mean, I assume he’s good on his feet since he’s in almost every sport our school has or something ridiculous and unbelievable like that but that doesn’t exactly mean he can sing. Or dance, really.”  
Kenny shrugs, “I don’t know, I didn’t even know that Clyde knew what a musical was. Though, he said he’s done a lot of research in there. He said he’s watched four different productions of it and knows all the songs. The only thing he said he didn’t bother on learning was any dancing besides the dance that he and Bebe are going to do together while singing.”  
Just then, everyone trying out for Lucy and Emma were called to the stage. I get up and hand the papers to the director, Rene, a man with grey hair on either side of his head and a not-so-convincing-toupee on the top of his head. He looks at me funny, making me uncomfortable, so I say, “I’m only here because Kenny needed someone to sing with. I’m not actually trying out.”  
Rene frowns then, “This is either or..” He dies off for a moment, glances at my paper, then continues, “Mister Stoley. You’re either trying out or you leave.” Harsh…  
“Erm..” I feel very put on the spot then, shifting my feet as I stare at him. I wasn’t trying out? Kenny even said that it wouldn’t matter..But it seems that that isn’t true right now. On one hand, I do not want to go on stand and try out for something I don’t want to do but on the other hand, if I don’t, Kenny won’t have a partner and that wouldn’t be fair to him. “Okay, fine. I understand.” I mumble as I slouch in on myself and trudge up the steps of stage.  
Bebe and Wendy, and a few other girls I didn’t really know, were on the stage as well. They all look at me, making me feel nauseous but I just ignore it and focus on Kenny- who is looking positively ecstatic. I suddenly became aware that I was the only person without a script (and with a dick but that’s besides the point), I don’t really need one, but it probably makes me look even more off? Oh well, it would be a waste of time to get one now. Speaking of which, where had Bradley gone? He was no longer beside Kenny, which sort of bothers me because it would calm me a lot more if he was there and not Kenny.  
We all had to recite the same paragraph-ish sized line, which I was quite thankful for being at the end because I just had to listen to the others read it out to get it. Given, I speak quietly and I don’t try to do any stupid actions like the others did (besides Bebe, since she knew what was up, ya know?) besides a few hand motions that fit in with the attitude of the speech. After that was all over with, those of whom had a planned routine could sit down and those who didn’t had to stay up and sing the song provided. Poor girls, honestly, they had to sing ‘Take Me As I Am’.  
“This is so stupid,” I groan, sinking low in my seat, trying to calm my blush. “You said I wouldn’t have to try out..”  
Kenny pats me on the head, which I don’t like but I didn’t fight him with it, “I know, I’m sorry, Kevin,” he sounds genuine enough, “I didn’t think Rene would force you to do it. But..If it makes you feel better, I think you did really well up there with your line.”  
“Thanks.” Kenny sighs at my flat answer.  
Though, Kenny had been right the other day, all the girls singing up there aren’t good for the parts of Emma or Lucy. They aren’t /bad/ at singing, it was more the fact that they just aren’t good for those two- their voices aren’t right for them. Wendy was up there? I guess since she couldn’t dance, her and Stan didn’t even want to sing together. Oh well, I don’t care. They soon finished and everyone applauded. The people going for Jekyll/Hyde then went onto the stage: Kenny, Clyde, Gregory, and this kid named Douglas Glasse- I don’t really know him but I have him in gym, he never does anything. I never took him for doing anything off of that but seems like I was wrong. Douglas was the first to read his lines, he was good at it, honestly, but he kept his eyes on the script the entire time. Gregory next, he was far too showy for the part so would probably get a part of one of the nobles like Lord Savage. Clyde was..great, actually, and I hate to admit that because that would be hard for Kenny since Clyde was tall and brunet. Though, Kenny did perfect. Seriously, they were tied, I feel like it will be broken by their singing.  
Kenny and Clyde both leave the stage, leaving Douglas and Gregory to sing the offered song: “This Is The Moment”. Douglas was flat but held himself well for the part while Gregory sounded fantastic but he was too loose and casual for it. They’d both definitely get parts but I don’t think either would get Jekyll/Hyde.  
Next, routines went, which was only Clyde and Bebe, and Kenny and me. How awful. Clyde and Bebe are going first. They start with Clyde facing the side of the stage and Bebe to the audience, his arm closer to the audience loosely around her stomach with both of her arms around that arm. Bebe began singing in her crystal high voice, stepping away with her back to him, their fingers laced together between the space. She turns back to him with a pause, Clyde breaks the pause by putting his arm out into the air, facing it so now his back was to her, and starting Jekyll’s verse and..dear god. He faces her again and slowly brings them closer on the words, “Who can I turn to but you?” And at this moment, I swear I’m a puddle of nothing. He wraps his arms around Bebe and rubs her back as she begins singing again. She brings her arms under his and hugs his shoulders with her hands. “Love meeting me, love meeting you,” she sings, taking a small step away as she downcasts her eyes to their hands. It’s then that I realise they’re doing the same ‘dance’ that Robert Cuccioli and Christiane Noll do in the 2001 Broadway production of the musical. Kenny and I are also doing the dance to our song from that same one. Speaking of which, Clyde and Bebe are done now and already leaving the stage. Guess I spaced a bit. Which means it’s Kenny’s and mine turn..Great.  
We start at the very edge of the stage, me sitting with my legs over it, Kenny kneeling down behind me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and starts sort of massaging but in a rough way as he puts his face in my hair. I start the song, “I feel your fingers..Cold on my shoulder..” Just like with Bebe and Clyde, everyone has gone quiet, I feel nervous now but I’m relaxed, I suppose. He runs his hands down my arms then up my back with the words, “Your chilling touch..Cold on my spine..” I turn to him as he moves his head to the other side of mine, our eyes meeting just for the duration of, “Watching your eyes,” then he gets more up on his knees and I glare at my lap, “Invade my soul.” I look out into the crowd (well, the wall behind the crowd) as I sing out, “Forbidden pleasures,” then I look away and close my eyes while Kenny feels down my arms again and comes back to my shoulders for, “I’m afraid to make mine…” Do you see why I didn’t want to do this? This song is way to invading for me. The song picks up then, becoming more breathy as his touching gets harder on me, I might bruise, “At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine, I am out of my mind, I am out of control, Full of feelings I can't define!”  
Then Kenny sings, and I sing, like we’re supposed to be talking-  
“It's a sin with a name -”  
“Like a hand in a flame -”  
“And our senses proclaim.”  
Then together we sing, “It’s a dangerous game!”  
He then spreads his hands out and took my hands, then jerked them around so they were behind him. While I try fight out of his grip, he sings his verse in his beautifully threatening voice- truth be told, I love Kenny’s voice and when singing like Hyde, it was even better to me- “A darker dream, that has no ending, that's so unreal, you believe that it's true! A dance of death,” Kenny stands with me as I pull away but he then takes me at the shoulders again pulls me back to him, looking me in the eye, “out of a mystery tale, the frightened princess doesn't know what to do! Will the ghosts go away?”  
I move to his other side and he grips my elbows as I cry, “No!”  
“Will she will them to stay?”  
“Nooo-” I out, glaring at the floor while still fighting against his grip.  
“Either way, there’s no way to win!”  
My next verse is, “All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the cost, my emotions are in a spin!” While singing this, Kenny sings, “Nooo” loudly while holding me to his chest while we hunch over some, his hands holding around my stomach.  
He takes my hand in his own and holds them out to the side, looking at me in the eye again while I sing softer, “I don't know who to blame…” and he says, “It’s a crime and a shame!” While being my hand closer to his cheek, I sing, “But it’s true all the same.”  
We lean closer to each other while singing, “It’s a dangerous game!” Before I turn away and try to get away from his grip again. My arms and sides are sore from all this but hey, a lot of practice went into it and if Kenny gets into the musical from all that, I guess I’m content with that.  
He pulls tightly against him as we sing together, “No one speaks! Not one word! But what words are in our eyes?” All the while, I’m fighting to not look at him, keeping my head away. Then we’re alternating our words, me starting and him a word after me, which I’ve always found hard to stay in beat when singing like this, “Silence speaks! Loud and clear!” Kenny tosses back his head as he sings over me for that but then dies back down, bring his head back to mine, “All the words we don't want to hear!” I hold ‘hear’ longer so then Kenny and I meet up and match again, both of us leaning out heads back then dropping them again at the end of the crasindo.  
Kenny finally releases my arms at the start of the next verse, we’re still singing together. While singing, Kenny puts his hands a few inches out from my sides and bends down then stands back straight, his hands just almost touching me, “At the touch of your hand! At the sound of your voice! At the moment your eyes meet mine!” He then wraps his arms under mine and grips my shoulders, my head dropping away as he puts his right up against mine, his chin stabbing into my shoulder, “I am losing my mind! I am losing control!” I jerk forward, he grips my elbows and leans back as I glare at the wall behind all the chairs again, “Fighting feelings I can't define!”  
Looking down at the floor then, I sing/say, “It’s a sin with no name!”  
Kenny goes off it with, “No remorse and no shame!” He then takes and swings me around so we’re facing each other, I grip his shirt as he sings, “Fire, fury, and flame!”  
At the same time he sings those four words, I quickly sing, “‘Cause the devil’s to blame!” While pushing my arms out so there’s more distance between us.  
Together, we both sing, “And the angels proclaim!” I then run around his side, his one hand still gripping me, which I promptly take and throw down in time with us snapping our heads together, glaring into our eyes, when we whisper almost, “It’s a dangerous..game..”  
After a moment of glaring into each other, the audience started applauding like they had for Clyde and Bebe. I take that as my queue and quickly get off the stage, taking my seat beside Bradley. I’m panting and sweating, which is gross, but I suppose I feel pretty proud. I mean, it’s not like either of us messed up and I think we sounded pretty okay? I guess Kenny does too because he jogs off of the stage- not even breathing heavy- and hugs me.  
“That was great, Kevin!” Bradley says with a huge smile, turning to me.  
I sort wave my hand in the air, not really feeling up to speaking, so instead Kenny speaks up for me, “Thank you, Bradley. It was great.”  
Rene then calls for everyone to get on the stage, which makes me groan but I do it anyway. Once on stage with everyone but Bradley and a couple others, I look at Kenny with a glare, “Why are we up here?”  
“You have to learn how to dance in a musical,” Kenny responds as if it is the most obvious thing ever.  
“But we just did a whole dance!”  
“Yeah but all that was just for our singing voices. This dance is to judge your actual dance.”  
“So..you’re telling me..” I say slowly, inhaling and exhaling before continuing, “We could have just sang the song and not danced at all?”  
“Yep!” He grins at me before some lady I’ve never seen before walks out, she looks like she wants to be here as much as I want to be.


End file.
